prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo Roselli
| birth_place = Westchester, New York, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Panama City, Florida | trainer = Kevin Landry Dory Funk Jr. Dr. Tom Prichard Bill DeMott Lance Storm | debut = 2001 | retired = }} Giovanni (John) Roselli (September 23, 1980) is an American professional wrestler and actor better known as Romeo Roselli. He is best known for his work with World Wrestling Entertainment, (on its RAW brand) as one half of the tag team "The Heart Throbs". Career Early career Roselli began wrestling on the independent circuit, initially training in Springfield, Massachusetts under Kevin Landry. From 1998 to 2000, Roselli wrestled as a heel, regularly appearing for the video-based promotion Junior Pro Wrestling Association as Johnny Heartbreaker. He rose to the top of the JPWA ranks after defeating top-ranked Damian "Lionheart" Campari. Heartbreaker went on to have the JPWA's longest undefeated streak until, after losing an arm wrestling challenge to Biff Backstreet, Backstreet challenged him to a match and was victorious. At the demise of the JPWA, Heartbreaker had the 3rd highest number of wins, behind Sasha "The Russian Skullcrusher" and Campari. Roselli also appeared for the video-based BG East Wrestling as Johnny Romano. On January 23, 2004, in Southbridge, Massachusetts, Johnny Heartbreaker and Antonio Thomas defeated Cueball and Nick McKenna to win the Eastern Wrestling Alliance Tag Team title. In June 2004, Roselli moved to Louisville, Kentucky to train and wrestle in Ohio Valley Wrestling. Here he teamed with Thomas as The Heart Breakers. He signed a World Wrestling Entertainment contract in February 2005. World Wrestling Entertainment In April 2005, William Regal and Tajiri successfully defended the World Tag Team Championship against the debuting Romeo (Roselli) and Antonio (Thomas), billed as "The Heart Throbs". The Heart Throbs participated in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the belts at Backlash, but were unsuccessful. The heel team mainly appeared on the RAW brand's B-show, Heat. They have short-lived feuds with the teams of Eugene and William Regal, Hurricane and Rosey, and V-Squared (Val Venis and Viscera). During the first Heat episode of 2006, the pair turned face and began regularly bringing two "hot chicks" into the ring with them to dance. On February 10, 2006 both The Heart Throbs were released from WWE. Later career After his release, Roselli spent several months wrestling in Puerto Rico for the World Wrestling Council. He defeated El Bronco for the WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship, and lost the title back to him in a Loser Leaves Town rematch, before returning to the US. Roselli worked for many US independent promotions, sometimes competing against (and sometimes teaming with) Antonio Thomas. He also made a one-off appearance for Ohio Valley Wrestling. Roselli then went to Europe to tour with Nu-Wrestling Evolution. On December 10, 2006, in Palermo, Italy, Romeo defeated Vampiro to win the NWE Heavyweight Championship, becoming only the third champion in NWE history, and the first of Italian heritage. At TNA's Destination X PPV, on March 11, 2007, Roselli and Antonio Thomas, (billed as The Heartbreakers), were revealed as the mystery tag team selected by Christy Hemme to face the Voodoo Kin Mafia. The Heartbreakers lost the match and were never seen in TNA again. On July 28, 2012, The Heart Throbs made their debut for Chikara, teaming with The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) in an eight-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Hallowicked, Jigsaw, Mike Quackenbush and UltraMantis Black. The Heart Throbs returned to the promotion on November 18, losing to 1-2-3 Kid and Marty Jannetty in a tag team match. Other Work Although Roselli continues to work as an independent wrestler, he is also a certified personal trainer and has focused his attention on acting. He is a member of SAG and AFTRA, and appears in the films College Road Trip, Baby Mama, and The Wrestler. Roselli wrote a regular column for the website WWEPreview.com. In November 2006, Roselli appeared on the FUSE TV television program Pants-Off Dance-Off. In July 2008, he returned to FUSE, on the program "You Rock, Lets Roll" - a dating show hosted by Jared Cotter. Roselli had to choose between three female musicians attempting to win him over with their musical talents. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Blockbuster *'Tag teams and stables' :*Heart Throbs - with Antonio Thomas *'Managers' :*Chris Maverick (Independent) (2007) :*Mo Green (OVW) (2005) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Geri K. Richmond Championships and accomplishments *'New Era Pro Wrestling' :*NEPW United States Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Mike Preston *'Nu-Wrestling Evolution' :*NWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Puerto Rican Champion (1 time) See also *Romeo Roselli's event history External links and references *Romeo Roselli profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Official Website *Roselli on Twitter *Roselli's IMDb Profile *Roselli profile at ObsessedWithWrestling.com Category:1980 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Actors Category:Bodybuilders Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA New York alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Ohio Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Powerhouse Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni